Another version of Detention
by sakura petals
Summary: Another version of my past fanfiction..i tried to make this better than the last..Hermione is in her last year at hogwarts ..snap is after her and draco got his eyes on her ..just take a look will ya?
1. Your Uneasy Encounter

The brand new edited version of my past fan fiction.. Harry Potter is not mine...It belongs to JK..Warnerbros and god knows who else.. Well since i made that clear enough you can begin reading. Enjoy.!  
  
***************************************************  
  
She was walking down the hallway, her footsteps echoing through ,a smile opon her rosy lips as she opened the door to admit herself inside her most horrible class, Prof.Snape's class, Potions.  
  
She was Hermione Granger , A hogwarts student of witchcraft and wizardry, A genius in the arts of magic, Hermione has grown to be a not so tall girl but average, Her skin white like that of untouched snow and her dark brown hair falling down her shoulders to her waist in a most messy disarray of wavy curles.Seven years ago her hair was bushy and untaken care of and everyone called her "Hermessy" or " Greybush" but she had adapted her own improvement yet following the same style but in a most stylish way that made her have the envy of all the females that beheld her, But her eyes were the most exotic part of her, her dark chocolate eyes made her male friends lick their lips as if in hunger.  
  
As she walked inside the outline of her swaying hips was shown but not for the unpracticed eye, Two pair of eyes followed her one was almost annoyed but the other was almost angry with lust as they both watched her. Hermione blissfully unaware smiled at her two best friends Ron and Harry and sat beside them with a murmured "Hello.." and the two young men smiled in return. "Miss Granger. Are you aware that you are late?" Said Her potions master. "Sir it was only for a moment i was with Professor McGonagall..a and .. sh..she gave me a note t..to present it to you " she said shakily already walking up to him to hand in her note.  
  
Snape smiled in a most horrid way that Hermione almost took a step back to walk back to her seat and just forget about the whole matter. Snape opened the note inside it read "Sir Snape i am sorry to keep Miss Granger away from class but there was a problem with my wand and i needed her help with it ..Please excuse her for today " Snape almost wanted to mimic her words out loud but held the urge seeing that his students were presented in front of him especially a fetching one who was just standing across the desk from him regarding him with a polite atmosphere, He nodded at the note and put it back into his drawer brushing hermione off with his hand.  
  
He watched her walk back to her seat in a most hungry way that was lost to everyone except one with a hawks eyes.The gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. Draco couldnt help but glare at the head of his house.' Stop the look ' .he thought over and over willing Snapes eyes to go back to looking down at his potion chart. He stole a glance at Hermione in the back and found her muttering things at Ron who smiled at her almost proudly. He sighed 'Good she didn't notice..' As if Draco would care.he didn't give a fig about Granger or.....did he?  
  
"Only for today Granger " Called prof.Snape and she nodded instantly . Getting back to class he began his favored hobby.."Turturing Griffindors" At last it ended and everyone retreated to their dorms.  
  
Except for Hermione who wanted to go read in the library. " I promise ill b back in an hour or so.." she said to her friends as she skipped down the hallways .and Harry and Ron couldn't help but chuckle knowingly they knew Hermione.  
  
She strolled inside a most easy stroll, A stroll of those who always walked into this place. She noticed that almost nobody was here except for the bookkeeper and her, she smiled it was good having a library all to yourself now and then. Smiling at the older woman she walked down an aisle pulling out a book and to her horror she almost screamed as she came face to face with pools of gray mist the holder of the eyes looked like he was a hawk awakened from sleep, His hand shot through the bookshelf to cover her scream as he hissed softly " Don't you dare.." his hand withdrew when he noticed that she had calmed down slowly ..Slowly.. he took it back and it fell to his side .  
  
Hermione knew who it was..it was Malfoy!..through the gap she could make out the easy falling blonde hair, back his neck it ended, but in the front she noticed that it was done in a modern way ..the spiky way .. His nose as sharp as a sword and her gaze fell to his lips the firm line of his lips as she noticed that he was annoyed at her. She glared back at him her chin rose to regard him with contempt and he couldn't help but be struck by the lovely angry face that was only a few steps away . He almost smiled into her eyes , licking his lips he put down the book that he was in engrossed by and stepped around the shelf walking up to her with almost an amused look on his face. " How dare you cover my mouth and and.." his eyes flickered in amusement at that " And stopped you from bringing that old goat here to throw me out of the library. You know i think she hates me already " he chuckled running his hand through his hair as he glanced at the *Old Goat*.  
  
Hermione kept silent taking the book off the shelf she walked around him intending to borrow the book but a hand of steel shot out to her upper arm and twisted bringing her back against his chest. Draco couldn't help but inhale her scent and sighed against her ear sending his hot breath to tickle her.."Its rude to leave someone when your having a conversation.." he whispered gently and she tried to cry out but he twisted harder and only making her gasp out ....the soft gasp that was torn from her throat was such sweet music to Draco that he almost licked her ear.  
  
She tried to pull forward away from him but he gripped her harder.." You should learn punishment Granger.." He murmured softly..Maybe he could slip back to the back of the aisle and just take her there and be done with it "He thought. "Let go.." She hissed angrily and at last she was free of him but she heard the sound of torn fabric as she gripped her shoulder. He hand torn her sleeve.." Animal.." She whispered angrily before disappearing out of sight.  
  
Draco sighed and then ran his hand almost shakily through her hair and his eyes widened..He had been shaking ever since she left him with that hissed word. Leaning against the giant bookshelf's he groaned and punched his fist into the bookcase and was received with a tut tut sound coming from the Naggy bookkeeper " Out Mr.Malfoy !..i have all i can stand.." and he didn't wait for her to finish stalking to the library's doors out of sight ..and leaving the old goat right there on the spot muttering about "Ill used youth ..."  
  
************************************************************** Did you like it? Huh ? Huh? Huh? I think its better than the last one although ill keep the other one just for fun.. Flames are most welcome.! Criticize me all you want im open .. And all the lovely ppl who liked my story please go on to the review button to review ..This story is for you..tell me what you want in it and ill try to squeeze in your ideas ..  
Thank you ! 


	2. Something in between

I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
"So what do I care what the mud blood thinks?"Draco thought aloud as he stormed down the hall back to his own Chambers still reviewing his encounter with Hermione Granger looking out at the windows as he walked back down to the darkness of his House, he took in the light and sighed heavily he sometimes wanted to lose himself in the sunshine out side but "Image.""The Malfoy cold image" always stopped him from running about outside and simply having fun that was one of the reasons Draco hated Harry because the boy who lived always had people who loved him for himself around him, even her.  
  
At first Draco didn't care much about the Mud blood but then seeing her slowly change into the beauty she was now was so earth shattering to Draco, seeing her come out of her past skin and become the young woman she was now. Draco put a hand under his chin as he surveyed the landscape outside with a far away look. "Hmmmm..how strange.." he thought aloud, thinking about her always made him feel warm and strangely weary feeling such things for someone he couldn't have would be pointless. "Hmph...An attraction nothing more "he thought as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was darting to her own common room her face a bit flushed at her very, very close encounter with the slythern demon, she swore under her breath and then almost walked through Ron who held her to him " Woah.... take it easy Hermione.." Ron said shaking his head." You could have made me fall to you know your not as thin as you look after all " He teased. Hermione who was very used to Ron's teasing smiled and gave him a playful punch in the ribs " Shut up you! "  
  
Feeling a bit better she walked up to her own dormitories and dropped herself to bed instantly falling asleep with her school robes on.  
  
She didn't realize that she had been late for class again, waking up with a startle she fell off the edge of her bed on to the floor which caused the books around her clutter down with a crash, Racing to the door with her open robes and curly hair she didn't even give in for a last minute check in the mirror, she barely straitened them on the way to class and combed her hair with her fingers, but the dark masses of curls wouldn't stay put, she sighed knocked and entered class knowing what awaited her ,closing the door behind her she noticed that all eyes were on her and then they returned to their potions masters lethal leer.  
  
"I see...you are late..Again!..Miss Granger..!" Snape said coldly  
  
" I'm sorry sir.." Replied Hermione her eyes averting to the ground in a very meek gesture.  
  
"Do you have a note? " He sneered.  
  
She put her chin up " No I don't sir".  
  
"Detention...." He said simply and then returned to his lecture as Hermione retreated to her chair with a relieved sigh.  
  
Like it? I know it's a bit short but at least now you get to know whats gonna happen !!  
  
Just please review it !..it means a lot to review my stories it gives me a boost up to write more I don't care what your gonna write in there ...its okay to flame me ...I cant wait to see your reviews! 


	3. Stop it!

Once again I update...this is the third chapter in which I think it would be the exciting point in the story. Unless I think of something better for feature chapters... Anyway you all know I don't own Harry potter. So there is no point repeating this in every chapter. Anyways please proceed and enjoy ^_^  
  
"What's that jackass sighing for? "Whispered Harry potter to his best mate Ron Weasly , pointing at a certain blond haired boy with silvery eyes.  
  
"Why should we care? If he's pissed about something I'm happy!" Said Ron while he put his hands behind his head in a relaxed stance of carelessness.  
  
Harry chuckled and nodded with agreement but Harry's jade green eyes couldn't help but flicker a bit over his other best friend Hermione. Why do I feel like something's bad is going to happen? Thought Harry but he shook it off with a shrug thinking it might just be the uneasiness he felt these day making the best of him.  
  
"Class dismissed!" said Snape with his easy drawl of boredom as he waved the students off .  
  
"Good day sir.." chimed some Slytherns "GoodBYE! "said a few Griffindors from the back who their faces weren't at visible to Snape at least.  
  
Harry darted away with Ron by his side but they stopped seeing that their usual comrade where no where to be seen. "Don't tell me she's doing it again? "said a voice in Harrys head remembering a similar incident from their third year.  
  
"I understand sir.." said a very stiff Hermione finding herself uneasy at the way her potions masters glittering leer paused a few times at certain parts of her body.  
  
"I hope you do Granger..!" said Snape licking his lips. "You shall report here after a couple of hours , you shall help me with a certain potion." He said standing up thrusting his hands in his pockets .  
  
Hermiones ears lit up at the mention of showing her skills off to this hateful teacher. "What sort of potion sir? "she asked in a rather excited tone.  
  
"Patience child. You shall know when the time comes." Said Snape while he began sorting out his papers. "That is all granger. You may get out of here!" he said silkily.  
  
Hermione didn't need anyone telling her she flung her bag over her shoulder and turned towards the door only to find Ron and Harry in the door way. "I said get out of here!" bellowed Snape , the trio jumped and hurried away out of the class room.  
  
A light velvety chuckle followed them. "Imagine that. The brave Harry potter afraid of a mere professor." Came Draco's voice out of the shadows as he walked toward them with wide easy strides his eyes fixed on Hermione's chocolate dark eyes. Warmth. He thought with a softening gaze.  
  
Harry's jaw clenched but Hermiones small soft hand rested on his shoulder as she whispered into his ear. "Don't mind him Harry. Lets just go." whispered Hermione much to Draco's anger. She's near enough to kiss him! Glared Draco. "Its enough that I'm spending detention with Snape in detention! Come on Harry lets go!" she went on in a more hearable tone. Draco's eyes widened. Detention with Snape? Thought Draco in horror. You saw how he was looking at her. You don't think he's going to..." His mind trailed off in threatening whispers. He shook his head as he watched her move away pulling both boys along with her away from him, Ron made a slight movement around his head indicating that he was mad but it went unheeded.  
  
"I hope its not what I'm thinking." he said with a gulp after a moment.  
  
"Ron! I told you I'll see you later!" she giggled hearing more of Ron's complements on how she looked good today, Ron chuckled as he bowed for her to proceed out of their dormitories.  
  
She ran as fast as she could to her potions masters office, she didn't want to be late for detention, afraid that Snape would use that against her to severe her punishment, wiping her brow inches away from the door she knocked "Sir !" she called softly peeking inside "I'm here to serve detention" she muttered pushing the door slightly.  
  
He was sitting still on his chair, A god of the underworld on his throne, that's what he looked like to Hermione , to him she looked like a lost young virginal maiden her to serve her punishment Ah, a punishment .. so sweet .. you'll beg me for more when were over he thought lecherously.  
  
Greeting her teacher with a formal nod of respect she stood waiting aware of the tension of the room only not knowing the source of it, was it her or him?, But It was him with his lust for her.  
  
Shaking her head to clear her mind she waited for him to speak. He stood towering over her "I want you to bend .." he whispered in her ear his bold hand going up her robes to her supple breasts "To my will" he finished wickedness gleaming in her eyes.  
  
Hermione was confused at first, then shocked, then disgusted, then just plainly afraid, taking a step back her fear filled eyes fixed on his face she felt like a little child running away from a dreadful nightmare , "Sir...?" she asked barely recognizing her teacher, Yea Snape was awful but not like this...please not like this.. thoughts bumped into each other in her head as she took another step back but his hands tightened on her arms pressing her against his hard frame "No. Please sir" she whispered against his face silent tears streaming down her face but it was too late his mouth captured hers in a punishing kiss..  
  
I KNEW IT! Draco thought staring at his head house teacher forcefully kissing the beauty whose hands were trying uselessly to push against his chest with death in his silver eyes. I'll kill him! Taking a step forward he slowly retreated watching as Snape tore her black robes off revealing her in a short schools skirt and a white shirt that perfectly hugged her voluptuous form, Snape's eyes flashed with delight as Hermione was laid her hair over her face on his desk , tears in her eyes as her shoulders shook with suppressed sobs that shook her soft body that even Draco could feel her humiliation , her hands by his sides curled up in fists ready to attack the beast off his lovely school mate but he thought more diplomatically in simply knocking the door a teasing smile on his lips.. and he did just that.  
  
He knocked 3 times then coughed away his disgust "Excuse me sir?" he drawled in a bored voice despite the fury he felt building inside him.  
  
Cliffhanger ..sorry!...I just was tired and decided to leave it at that. Want more? Post your reviews so that I could continue on this.  
  
Thanks again ! ^_^  
  
Don't forget to REVIEW!! 


	4. Hermione Don't cry

I'm back again with this...Enjoy!.. I still can't believe I got to the fourth chapter though.   
  
He knocked 3 times then coughed away his disgust "Excuse me sir?" he drawled in a bored voice despite the fury he felt building inside him.  
  
She looked up quickly a curl falling over her left eye, she bit her lips looking away her eyes fixed on the ground for just when she thought this could not get any worse HE walked in that usual infuriating tone of his, as if this was of no interest of him, of course it was not! She thought bitterly the bastard probably was happy. She closed her eyes as more tears slide from her eyes her curly hair falling to veil her face from her ravisher and the new intruder.  
  
Although his enjoyment in kissing Hermione's neck Snape's eyes widened as his head jerked up quickly Damn he forgot to lock the door! And then he saw him! Draco!, he could feel Hermiones sobs run down his spine, but he still didn't let go.. She's mine! Something screamed inside him. He shook then looking at the young hawks silvery eyes..He was caught!  
  
Draco walked head into his teacher's office a look of disgust at Snapes position, the coward...he didn't have to take her by force. He thought gritting his teeth as a dreadful thought crossed his mind. What if I didn't know this was going to happen? What would have happened to Her? His glare didn't hide long taking in Snapes position at that exact moment laying on his desk with Hermione under him pushing against his chest.  
  
She cried then gasping for breath "Please..let..let me go!" she said trying to push against Snape who didn't waste much time in the letting go process all though he was pretty much in her way she pushed him away as she fled running out of the office with speed she didn't know she possessed , she hugged her shirt together drawing the buttons together hastily as soon as she did she stopped to lean against the wall of a darkened corridor panting for breath slowly she slid down hugging her knees to her chest weeping softly in the darkness.  
  
Meanwhile back in the office Snape was tying his robes back together brushing his hair back he sniffed as if of a cold. Draco his hands in his pockets was marching swiftly to his professor "What was the meaning of that professor?" he asked playing with a circular object on his desk, Snape who would normally give detention to any student who ever did touch his belongings gulped "It is no matter of students." said Snape his nose in the air, Draco raised an eyebrow at that "I'm afraid it is professor..After all a fellow student was involved in this" said Draco. Snape shrugged "She was pretty.." stated Snape simply brushing his sleeve, suddenly Draco lost his cool façade his hand darting to Snapes neck "I got four words for you sir." He hissed "Stay away from her" he said punching Snape in the eye and easily gliding out of the office his black robes flowing around him like a cloud of anger.  
  
He heard her cries then. Hermione.  
  
He searched franticly for her his eyes scanning the dark for any sign of her. Hermione.  
  
Hearing her whimper he peeked into the darkness a little more.. he saw a figure, a small child hugging herself into a ball of anguish , her shoulders shaking with fright in the aftermath of the disturbing event. Hermione.  
  
He bended to her his hand brushing her hair back a slow reassuring smile on his face reaching to his eyes softening them seeming like the clouds after the calming of a storm. Hermione.  
  
She gasped jerking her face away from his face a hurt look in her eyes, looking away she whispered "Go away..", shifting in her sitting place Draco patted her head smoothing her curls behind her ear brushing his nose against his, "Shhhhhh" he whispered kissing her parted surprised lips softly, his murmurs telling her that she was safe that it was alright ..She closed her eyes savoring his lips on hers not moving away but not participating either.  
  
::Yawns :: Sorry I'm kinda tired right now lets stop at that for now...check back after a few weeks for a new chapter..i got midterms coming so I wont be a free bird anymore till I'm done.  
  
Just please review!!  
I mean the base of all this is to see what you think of my writing style! If you don't them I guess I'm just wasting my time here.  
  
Review !!!!!!! 


	5. His caring arms

Okay I'm back with another chapter...chapter 5 right? Wow..i didn't know I'd get this far...cool! So all of you know that these characters are not mine...right?..good.  
  
Let me see..

She didn't know what happened here she was weeping her eyes out in secret misery when he came, when she looked at him with those stormy grey eyes of his, she thought he would criticize her or something, but there he was holding her kissing her lips and suckling her bottom lip.  
  
"Draco..Malfoy?" she whispered against his lips her eyes half closed in a daze as if it was the first time they ever met, as if he had just introduced himself and now she was practicing his name on her tongue in amazement.  
  
Draco shuddered hearing his name spoken ever so softly in her whisper, " Yes...Its me.." he said with a boyish smile calming her shivering shoulders in a relaxing massage, "I kicked the hell out of him.." he lied, "He wont bother you again...I promise.." he said with a playful wink and then added , "Unless you want him to.." that brought the outrage in Hermione's eyes, " How dare you?!!" she hissed, "Do you think I wanted that..? ..What are you planning Malfoy..? Telling the whole school about how you saved the "Mud blood.." and bragging about your short accomplishments.? "she said angrily.  
  
"Now now ... wait a minute here. I wasn't planning anything like that...but now that you mention it.. its not a very bad idea actually.." he said which got him a very hard punch from the damsel he had just saved, "Oww...that hurt..!!" he said glaring at the soft creature before him.  
  
"I'm going back to my room!!" she said, "But for all its worth...Thank you.. Malfoy.. I couldn't have done it with out you!" she said , " Goodnight.!!" She said shakly. "You could go tell the whole school Draco!!..."he could have sworn he heard a slight quiver in her voice, did the fool think he would really tell, "Hermione?" he said softly his hand out stretched, "Go to hell Malfoy!!" she muttered running away from the place her tattered clothes around her as she rushed to her dormitorys.  
  
"Ah..Damn!!" he cursed, himself, her and all the years that has passed in tension between them, he stood there the out stretched hand he presented her only moments ago turned into a fist, and he ran after her , "Get away from me!!" she screamed turning her head to his gaining figure, "Not in your life!! ." he screamed back, catching up with her easily (with long legs like that he could get anywhere ) he grabbed her arm and turned her against him, "Your going to catch a cold wearing that.." he whispered huskily, looking into her tear stricken face, "Don't cry Hermione...I'm sorry I took advantage of you..." he said kissing the back of her hand, as she could only stare at him as he did, "I really am..." he murmured a manly blush stealing into his cheeks, and then suddenly she was in his arms, carried like a princess, "What the hell are you doing Malfoy!!" she hissed as he carried her forward in the path that she was running in. "I am only attending to my crime.." he said with a playful wink, Hermione blushed roses at that but gave him a small smile, "Now me lady where is your domain..?" he mused aloud , "Don't be silly.. there is no way I am going to lead you into my Dorm.. i'm sworn to secrecy !" she said haughtily, " Just put me down here.." she said after a while, he did , "Wait a minute.." he said still holding her, and she finally noticed that all the while he had not looked at her body but only kept his eyes averted at her face, "Take this.." he said wrapping his own cloak around her, she tiptoed up to him kissing his cheek, "Thank you Draco.." she whispered very near his ear and he shivered watching her walk away and disappear like a dream .  
  
He sighed gave a wistful smile and walked away, away... back to his own dorm.Umm that was short...hehe..don't worry though...I just started my summer vacation so theres bound to be more chapters real soon..check back anytime..  
  
Now ...PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
